Kyouhai Love
by Tangerine54
Summary: Kagamine Len, a hot and popular 17 year old, was in love with his clumsy yet cute of a senpai, Shion Kaito. And probably, his senpai might harbor feelings for him too... RATED T... for now  X3 :D Author's note inside! Please go easy on me!


Kyouhai Love

**A/N: I know Len is just a 14 year old shota~ and Kaito's a 20 year old, but I can't help it! I love this pairing, so I decided to make Len a hot 17 year old and Kaito an 18 year old – their age gap now is just 1 year~! Kaito being a pedo's just too harsh. Don't bully the cute ice cream-loving idiot~ XD**

**Warning: This contains YAOI, read on your own risk – well, not YET… Len and Kaito are both OOC. Well, this IS a fanfic, so there're no worries… ^^ Anyways, it's just my first fanfic that I'd ever going to post~ Please go easy on me.. And I would also like to thank _Chiyoe_ for editing this! Love you 3**

Chapter 1

Len's POV

Another day of torture. I can't seem to understand why the girls – and guys – always stalk me. I already told them – practically announced to the whole school – that I already set my eyes on someone. But the problem is… I don't know if that someone sees me as me, not the all-time campus crush Kagamine Len. It's hard, I still haven't told that person about what I feel and time's not by my side – for it was only a week until winter break.

As I entered the classroom, I was bombarded with questions and comments and guesses about that 'mysterious love' of mine. Heh… If only I could wrap my hands around that person and keep that person all to myself. But, it's hard; considering this is my first time I ever fell hard.

I sat at my usual place by the window and admiring the snow-covered yard and the trees. I felt calm and seeing the white snow reminds me of ice cream. And just on time, a blue-headed sempai of mine came rushing through the silver gates. His unique blue hair stands out, along with his blue scarf that seems to be already stuck to his neck. His porcelain-white skin made me sometimes think twice if he was really a guy, and those plump, pink lips were just being asked to get raped. He was running, and was currently fumbling with his things when he suddenly tripped on his own cloak. I felt myself chuckle and smile at the sight. For a sempai, Shion Kaito was definitely a one-of-a-kind.

He scowled and suddenly looked up. His beautiful, deep-blue eyes met with mine and I felt enchanted as if the ocean was calling out to me. I smiled warmly at him, which made him blush and squirm, then quickly rushed inside. I was left in shock and confusion. Was that blush from embarrassment or...

Kaito's POV

Why was I so clumsy? And Len saw it! Oh, what will he think of me now? But… the way he smiled at me just now. Oh God... His sun-licked golden hair, his captivating bluish-green eyes, his luscious lips and that perfect white skin. How I want to run my fingers on it and memorize every patch of skin and hair and-

"Kaito, Kaito! Are you feeling well?" Gakupo snapped me out of my daydreaming. I felt the back of his palm on my forehead and that's where I felt my face on fire. I just shook my head and laughed.

"Nothing's wrong, Gakupo." Everything's perfect, it's a great day actually. But, to think it was the last week of school, and the start of the winter break. It somehow made me lonely and I thought about not seeing my kyouhai anymore~

This day was more of a review day for us, so the teacher just sat there at her table. She kept on texting and texting and she didn't even spare us a glance. The class was already rowdy and pieces of crumpled papers were flying everywhere. I thought that I won't stop until someone knocked the door. The door opened and… squeals and gasps erupted from the class.

Kagamine Len… _that Kagamine Len_ stood elegantly at the doorway. He had a refreshed look on his face, like he had just finished up a cool drink. His hair was in its usual ponytail, but a few strands of blonde hair escaped and fell down, shaping his well-chiseled face. The moment he entered, everything was in order. No one was standing or shouting, no pieces of paper on the floor.

This just proves that Len was respected and idolized by the school. He was a genius, a gifted child, a special person. He had the respect and love of everyone, so no matter how hard I try; I just know that I am out of his league. I unconsciously sighed and just looked outside the window. I felt really let-down, but what can I do?

"Do you have any business here, Kagamine-san?" Carmella-sensei was clearly hitting on Len. She suddenly shaped up herself, fixed her hair and re-touched her make-up. See? Len is popular to everyone – even gays chase him around. There was an incident where he was almost harassed by one in the boy's locker room. Thankfully, he didn't. One of the teachers coincidentally went inside, thankfully.

"Unfortunately, yes. If you may please, Carmella-sensei, can you excuse the student council members in this class?" He slightly bowed but his gaze stayed on the teacher's. Ms. Carmella was slightly blushing. She vigorously nodded while she squirmed in her seat.

"Then, everyone in the student council, please report to the room now." Len was about to exit the room when he abruptly stopped.

"Oh! By the way," he turned around and his eyes met mine. He smiled, a smile just like this morning and I felt my cheeks burning up – but I stopped it. Still, I can't help but widen my eyes.

"Shion-sempai…" I gulped "Hatori-sensei is looking for you. He's in the music room, like always." I almost forgot! Hatori-sensei needed the music sheets for the next recital on the end of the school! I automatically reached for my suitcase and hurriedly walked to the door – all the while excusing myself from Carmella-sensei.

On the way to the music room, I was fumbling with my things when I tripped on my coat. Like déjà vu, I can feel myself falling. But what was new was; a pair of strong and warm arms enveloped me before I can feel the cold floor hitting my face.

"Shion-sempai, are you okay?" I looked up to see Len looking worriedly at me. I felt my face heat up immediately. I looked at my shoes while trying to give him an answer.

"Uhh… Un… I..I-I'm f-fi-fine, K-Kagamine-san…" I fumbled my things once again. Gahd! Why am I acting like a school girl in love? Well, I _am_ in love, but I'm no girl! Len chuckled at my reaction. He cupped my chin with his forefinger and thumb and titled it up so he can look at me straight at the eyes.

"Shion-sempai, you can call me Len, you know?" He smiled warmly at me and I felt myself calm down – regardless of my thumping heart. I smiled back at him and nodded.

"Ok, Len-kun." I sank my face beneath my scarf for I can feel my cheeks burning up. I looked sideways, but I can still see him by the corner of my eye. And I can tell he was really surprised, but quickly composed himself and smiled warmly at me again. He suddenly held my wrist and gently but firmly tugged at it. I gave him a questioning look – more like at the hand on my wrist.

"So that you won't stumble again, Shion-sempai." He laughed and pulled my wrist while I was sinking at my embarrassment. Seriously! No matter how much I love this blonde-haired kyouhai of mine, he's harassment is too much!

Len's POV

I can't believe it. Here I am, holding my beloved's hand – don't forget about his adorable red face. The way his voice sounded when he spoke my name… Nothing's sweeter, not even the sweetest violin music of all time. I looked back at him, just to find his adorable red face hidden under that blue scarf. He was looking away, out of embarrassment obviously. I let out a short laugh. I never thought that I could feel this way, I never did.

We arrived at the music room and, I don't know if faith is by my side or it was just coincidence but…

"Shion-kun, you and Len-kun shall be using one of those pieces for the opening ceremony of the school's musical before the winter break." Hatori-sensei started. "You may use the music room anytime you want, but don't forget your studies."

Hatori-sensei left us when he was called by a student. We were left there standing. I didn't know what to do. The shock hasn't dissolved in my now-slow-functioning-brain. I'm definitely happy, but I don't know what Shion-sempai's thinking. So on impulse, I sat by the piano and played the piece on the stand. As if the piece was a wake-up call, Shion-sempai was startled out of shock. He suddenly sank in his scarf, all the while his face reddened.

"So…" I started. "So…" and he repeated.

"When do you want to practice, sempai?" Kaito looked at me with gleeful eyes, but it slowly faded into confusion.

"If possible…" he gave a thoughtful look. "Can our practices start tomorrow?"

"Our finals are coming." I immediately reminded him, but I gave him a smile. "But I think we can pull this off, right sempai?"

He smiled at me, but I know uncertainty was behind those closed eyes of his. Shion-sempai just can't seem to handle his subjects – especially Math – very well, like what people expect. But… I won't leave him alone.

Later that afternoon, when classes were over, I quickly went to sempai's classroom. But ladies swarmed around me and I just saw a blur of blue ran out of the classroom. Now, I totally missed my chance to ask sempai if he needed help or anything.

**A/N: Chapter 1 is done~ ^^ Yey! Please review and tell me if it needs anything more… exciting perhaps? ^^**


End file.
